This invention relates to a rear-view-mirror locking mechanism particularly to a movable rear view mirror locking mechanism.
In common practice, a rear view mirror is either fixedly positioned at the front fender of a vehicle or held movably by a locking mechanism thereat as shown in FIG. 1. The fixedly positioned rear view mirror can only provide a limited adjustment for the mirror and sometimes present a narrow view for the driver. In the second case, the mirror can provide a broader view as the locking mechanism can be removed from the car body and fixed at any desired position. But it has the following defects: (1) the locking action is easily effected by an external force due to the elastic property of the spring, causing the mirror to be unstable and the image unclear; (2) in case the longitudinal bar fails to hook up at the fender when stretching out the spring, it will cause scratches to the surface of the fender when the spring contracts; and (3) a great force has to be applied to stretch out the spring for locking the supporting bars thereof.
The above defects have been improved by a simple construction of this invention wherein the locking mechanism can be fixed at any desired position and the supports of the rear view mirror can be firmly secured thereat.